Nice legs
by Raven Calling
Summary: BBC 2006. A short drabble on what might have happened after the last episode. MR.Be nice, its my first RH.


**Nice Legs**

Robin leant against a handy elm, arms folded across his chest, a small smile flitting across his face. What a day. Marian returning from the dead, the "king's" return, Marian walking out of her own wedding, the Sherriff hanging from his own ceiling by his shoe.

Not to mention the kiss.

The smile broadened into a grin as he recalled the feelings of elation and joy that had bubbled in his chest. God, but Marian was attractive.

The grin faded as he realised that although she might have fled the wedding, she was still at Knighton Hall. Where Guisbourne could see her and court her, and try and regain her affections. A stormy look settled over his features, and he scowled into the dying embers of the fire, by which the other members of his motley crew were sleeping.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Robin failed to hear the crunching of approaching feet on dead leaves until it was almost too late.

His head shot up as he struck out with a fist, the other hand at his belt, fumbling for his sword.

The attacker went down with a familiar and distinctly feminine "Oomph!"

"Marian!" Robin stared wide eyed, before scrambling to help her up. "What are you doing here?"

Marian pulled herself up on his hand, rubbing her ribs in a circular motion. "Coming to see you, although if I had known I was going to receive such a warm welcome I would not have come."

"To see me?" A smirk grew on his lips as he ignored the pointed sarcasm of the second half of her remark. He kept his hand tightly wrapped around her smaller one.

"Do not let it go to your head," Marian cut in sharply, "It's already big enough as it is."

Robin rearranged his features into a pout. "Marian, you wound me." He ran a calloused thumb over the back of her hand, in an almost-caress. "After all, I did save you from Guisbourne. Twice."

"I think you will find I saved myself the second time." She said, but her tone was softer and she didn't resist when he pulled her closer.

"But are you not going thank me for providing a convenient and speedy get away?" His hands slipped around her waist, his head lowered to her level.

"Perhaps." Was her murmured answer before his lips closed in on hers. They kissed softly, her fingers toying with the brown strands at the base of his neck.

"Mmm…" He sighed, "Now for that I would gladly give up baiting the Sherriff."

"Be serious" Marian chastised him, dropping her arms.

"I am!" Robin protested, tilting her head so he could look into her eyes. And what eyes they were…He mentally shook himself. "I mean it. I love you." The last was so soft he wondered if he actually said it, or just thought it.

But, if the not unpleasantly surprised look in her eyes was anything to judge by, she had heard it. He found himself willing her to say something, preferably a statement echoing his own sentiments.

Instead Marian drew his head down between her hands and kissed him thoroughly. He took that as a positive sign, and eagerly returned her kiss, one hand supporting her cheek, the other sliding around her waist and resting gently just above her posterior.

Just as he was getting really into it, a piercing wolf-whistle echoed through the camp.

Surprised, he spun around, catching a flash of Alan's leer next to Djaq's surprised expression before tripping over the mix of Marian and his feet. He must have reached out as he fell, since the next thing he knew he was on the ground with Marian sprawled on top of him.

Needless to say this brought on laughter and jeers from the two, joined by the rest of the gang, awoken by the noise.

"It's one thing to fall for a girl, but literally?"

"You ought to watch yourself, you could have done someone some real harm."

Robin lifted his head and glared at them. "Go do something stupid, why don't you!"

This elicited more laughter and a call of, "Good comeback!" from Alan before the group left to give them some privacy.

Robin looked down at Marian, who was well and truly blushing, yet trying to hide giggles behind her hands. "What?" was the response to his raised eyebrows, "Alan was right. Are your wits failing you already?"

He glared at her playfully, before his eyes drifted down to where her dress had ridden up, exposing an expanse of tightly legging-ed calf. "I'm not the indecent one." He said trying to keep the, err, interest out of his voice.

Marian followed his gaze and flushed even more, quickly pulling the garment down.

Robin smirked and stood up, pulling her with him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, brushing a lock of soft dark hair out of the way. "You know what else Alan was right about?"

"Hmm?" Marian asked, a small smile on her face.

Robin smirked. "Nice legs."


End file.
